Je ne veux qu'elle
by jeremia
Summary: Un soir comme les autres pour Kyo, ou pas...  Pas vraiment eau de rose, du moins j'ai essayé.


Assit au fond d'une taverne sombre, Kyo réfléchissait.

Le bruit, les bagarres, les alcooliques roulés par terre...il ne les voyait pas. Il réfléchissait.

Depuis quelques temps, quelque chose avait changé...

Mais quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

Il avait beau retourner la question dans sa tête, il n'en savait rien, et ça l'agaçait.

Il aimait toujours autant les combats bien sur ! Le sang et la mort faisaient partit de son quotidien depuis qu'il était enfant mais...quelque chose avait changé...

Il but la dernière gorgé de sa bouteille de saké et se leva pour quitter les lieux.

Dehors il faisait encore nuit. D'habitude il s'en allait au petit jour mais là...quelque chose avait changé. Ҫa ne lui ressemblait pas. Encore cette drôle de sensation...bizarre.

Il s'engagea dans la ruelle. Il pouvait sentir l'aura meurtrière des hommes tapis dans l'ombre à l'affut de victimes à dépouiller et à vider de leur sang. Bien sur, il passa sans encombre.

Il était le démon, l'homme aux mille victimes.

Et ici tout le monde le connaissait. Il aurait fallu être suicidaire ne serait-ce que pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il déboucha dans la grande rue des plaisirs, son endroit préféré.

L'alcool, l'animation, les femmes...quoi de plus pour être heureux ! Mais bizarrement, il ne l'était plus tant que ça...plus comme avant.

Quelque chose avait changé...

- Yououuuuu ! Kyoooo !

Accoudée à la porte extérieure d'un bordel, une jeune femme lui faisait de grands signes. Il eut une seconde d'hésitation puis la reconnue. Akiko...ou...Akimi...quelque chose comme ça. Qu'importe son nom après tout, Kyo s'en fichait. C'était une magnifique brune aux yeux bleus, la plus courtisé du bordel. Les clients dépensaient des fortunes pour seulement 10 min avec elle.

- Kyoooo ! Se lamentât-elle langoureusement, ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Tu m'aimes plus ?

- ...

- Hummmm ! Tu me manques ! En plus tu sais bien qu'il n'y a aucune histoire d'argent entre nous ! Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je suis toute à toi !

Kyo devait bien le reconnaitre, elle était vraiment belle et ne pas sauter sur ce corps parfait était un vrai crime mais...arf ! Quelque chose n'était plus pareille ! Il n'avait pas envi d'elle !

Alors il se contenta d'un banal ‟Une autre fois" et repris sa route sans trop comprendre lui-même. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Il s'arrêta au bout de la rue pour s'acheter du saké, car comme disait Bonten ‟Le saké ! Yen a jamais assez !"...Il était con parfois ce Bonten...mais pas plus que Tigre rouge qui répétait à tue-tête ‟Le saké plus t'en boit, plus tu pisse !".

Il était entouré de demeuré...

Remarque, avant il était solitaire...c'était peut être ça qui avait changé car maintenant il avait toute une bande de timbré...nooon...c'était pas ça...il ne savait pas ce l'expliquer, mais c'était pas ça.

Et tandis qu'il payait le commerçant, il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il la reconnue de suite. Bien sur, il ne se rappelait plus son nom non plus, mais qu'importe.

- Salut Kyo !

- ...

- Hummmm ! Toujours aussi taciturne ! J'adooore !

Le démon se retourna et vit la jeune femme s'agripper contre son torse. De long cheveux soyeux, des yeux de biches, un corps de déesse... dieu qu'elle était attirante ! Comme toujours d'ailleurs !

- Ou étais tu ? Demanda t-elle en faisait la moue, je me suis langui de toi !

- Tu tombes mal, je suis pressé, fit il en se détachant d'elle.

Pressé ? Depuis quand était-il pressé ? Tout chez cette femme l'excitait et lui il voulait partir ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ! Il n'avait pas envi d'elle non plus ? Il était malade ou quoi ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus !

Il continua sa route en plantant la jeune fille en pleine rue et fit un détour vers un quartier plus tranquille ou se trouvait une petite boutique d'herboriste. Il en sortit avec un sachet blanc qu'il glissa dans son kimono.

L'air commençait à se refroidir. Il accéléra le pas mais tomba nez à nez avec une maïko, une de ses apprenties Geisha à la beauté traditionnelle et mystérieuse. Il aimait les femmes traditionnelles. Elles étaient moins provocante bien sur, mais cela avait son charme. Lorsqu'elle vit le katana de Kyo, elle lui sourît en agitant son éventail de façon assez équivoque, mais bizarrement, là non plus, Kyo n'avait pas envi.

La jeune femme était accompagnée d'un client, certainement riche au vue des parures de ses vêtements. Sans doute offusqué d'avoir perdu l'attention de la maïko, ce dernier regarda Kyo d'un air mauvais.

Et prenant son air le plus dangereux il s'écria :

- J'ignore qui vous êtes mais je vous provoque en duel...Aaarg !

Un bruit sourd, un corps tranché en deux...et la maïko tomba dans les pommes !

Kyo se retrouva seul dans la ruelle sombre. Découper ce mec lui avait fait du bien mais là, normalement, il devrait mater la jeune fille ! Mais...il n'avait pas envi d'elle.

Navrante constatation...

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Bon sang il aurait tué pour savoir !

Il ne se reconnaissait plus !

Et plus merde ! Rentrons à l'auberge.

Il se mettrait dans un coin pour picoler et il arrêterait peut être de ce poser des questions à la con !

Ce coup-ci, il marcha sans se laisser distraire et arriva devant la petite enseigne « AUBERGE FUGI ».

Mouais, vachement original comme nom.

Il arpenta les couloirs sans un regard pour les servantes et entra dans sa chambre.

Là, devant ses yeux, l'attendait grelottante dans son futon une petite blonde aux yeux verts. Elle avait l'air épuisé, fiévreuse et pâle. Elle était toute décoiffée. Elle avait des cernes et le bout du nez tout rouge.

- Je t'ai apporté un remède, dit-il en sortant le sachet blanc de son kimono.

Elle attrapa le précieux remède d'une main tremblante et le mélangea à de l'eau chaude qu'elle but par petites gorgées.

Il la regarda faire, silencieux.

Il n'y avait pas à dire ! Comparée aux beautés qu'il avait croisé, elle avait vraiment une sale tête ce soir mais...qu'est-ce qu'il avait envi d'elle !

Et il réalisa tout à coup que cette drôle de sensation au fond de lui s'estompait peu à peu. Plus il la regardait, et plus il se sentait léger et apaisé.

Alors il s'allongea à ses cotés, la serra tout contre lui et attendit qu'elle s'endorme. Demain elle irait mieux.

Parce qu'en fin de compte, qu'importent les filles magnifiques qui parsemaient son chemin, ce petit bout de femme, malade ou pas, les surpassait toutes.

C'était ça qui avait changé.

FIN.


End file.
